Trouble is a Friend
by AngelEyes712
Summary: She sees the good in him. He sees what he needs in her. But it's there past that hunts them both.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't leave me here! Not all alone! Not like this!"

My voice echoed through the pale covered walls. You didn't even hear me. And if you did you pretended not too. Those promises that you made to stay forever were lies. You weren't here for me. You were here for you. And now that you got what you wanted you were gone.

I hurled my fist into the wall. The paint crumbled off and I glanced at my hand. Shocked by my own power. Blood was slowly making its way to the floor and I wrapped my hand into a sheet. They were your sheets, your bed. I didn't care, I wanted every peice of this place that reminded me of you, removed.

I let out a blood curdling scream. I wanted someone to hear me, anyone. But I was alone, completely surrounded by everything you left me with. Which wasn't much, just enough to make me survive, just enough to make me suffer. I hated you. And I hated the tears that were falling, and the worst part, was that I wasn't sure if they were for me, or for you.


	2. Dizzy

**1 Month Earlier:**

_"You really shouldn't be envolved with him. I heard he was bad news."_

_"Chill out Chrystal. Were going to one party together, not getting married."_

I rolled my eyes at her. Chrystal was the type of friend that you loved half the time, and hated the other.

_"I'm just saying, there are a lot of nasty rumors. There wouldn't be that many if something didn't happen."_

_"Yes mother...I'll be careful."_

_"I'm serious."_

_"And me too, I'll call you afterwards."_

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and waved goodbye. There were lots of rumors about him, but they intrigued me, not frightened me. Lets see, tall? check. Older? Check. Incredibly handsome? Check, check, check.

The horn honked outside and I smiled and waved goodbye to mom and dad.

_"Be back tomorrow, love you."_

I rushed out before they had time to ask any more questions. The last thing I wanted was for more questions. I was 18, I could make my own decisions. I slipped into the black convertable and nodded at Phillip. He was rugged to say the least. A small amount of stubble was growing in and he had a peircing in his right lip. I smiled at him and removed my sweat pants I used to hide my short shorts. I was with a hot guy, I had to impress him.

_"You look good."_ He nodded towards me.

"_Thanks, you too."_

On the outside I played it cool, I didn't want him to think I couldn't handle a relationship with an older guy. Inside however I was a mess of nerves.

We arrived to an old Frat house. He was older then many of the guys here, but must have been close to them because they let him in. Once I stepped inside a heat wave hit me, it was from all the people crowded inside. Some dancing, some making out, and of course all of them drinking.

It was kind of revolting. I was always that teen with perfect grades, I wasn't a nerd by any means but I was not a bad girl either. But when he offered me a drink how could I say no?

_"Here, it's some of the punch. Probably pretty strong."_

I took a whiff and was nauseated by the strong smell. I gulped and took a drink. Phillip wouldn't stop staring at me, probably waiting for a reaction. So I smiled and laughed. Letting him know I liked it. My body must not have been used to it because I started to feel sick.

_"Maybe, we should step outside?"_

_"Yeah that'd be good."_

He led me out the back door of the house and into the corner lot of the woods. I took large gulps of air hoping it'd calm my stomach.

"_You'll be fine."_

Then I blacked out.


	3. Masked

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>I woke to a pounding in my head and and tried opening my eyes. I couldn't see. I couldn't see. A wave of panic flew over me. Where was I, my senses started kicking in. There was loud banging in the corner and a few cuss words. I thought I heard someone mumble <em>'shes awake'<em> and I heard footsteps come towards me. I started screaming but it only made the pounding in my head worse. Why couldn't I see?

There were hands moving behind my head and suddenly I shuddered away. My eyes were sensative to the light. I had been blindfolded. The man was built. He stood at 6 feet easily and had a black ski mask on. He slid a chair across the floor and sat in front of me.

_"Quit screaming no one can hear you."_

I tired to concentrate on his voice, I heard it somewhere before. I was in some sort of garage. There were other men in mask, some welding, some standing guard. Just then it hit me. Phillip.

_"Why cover your face? I know who are you."_

I spat at his face and felt his strong callused hands grab my jaw.

_"Don't make this any worse for you then it already is, love."_ I glared at him.

_"I don't have money. I don't have anything. Theres nothing for you. You have no reason to take me."_

_"Oh but I do."_ He smiled a sinister smile and it made me sick inside. How could this be happening?

I kicked at his shins and he slapped my face. _"Get the ropes"_ He screamed.

I couldn't help but cry.

_"WHY? Just tell me why!"_ I cried.

_"You already know, it's in there."_ He poked the left side of my chest, where my heart would be.


End file.
